


Очнуться

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Femdom, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Она прогоняла его безумие прочь. Кино, он звал её Кино, а теплоту взгляда считал порой за смысл жизни.





	

**Author's Note:**

> все давно совершеннолетние; немного кровавого джена и безумия; упоминаются насилие и жизненные драмы в прошлом; фэмдом, связывание, кинк на грудь, на длинные волосы, ёкайские нюансы (у Кэдзёро волосы очень даже самостоятельны, у Кубинаши голова отделена от тела).
> 
> написано на фб16, для команды fandom NnM 2016

Густой, тяжёлый запах крови, пропитавший воздух, дурманил. Казалось, он дышал не воздухом, а с каждым вдохом заглатывал много-много крови, она словно окутывала его всего — плыла волнами вокруг и пронизывала насквозь, она же дрожала на смертоносных, хитро натянутых по всей поляне нитях, стекала с них капля за каплей в причудливой мелодии безумия. Как разбивалась бы о каждую травинку, крапала на куски валяющихся разрезанных тел — он не слышал, почему-то мелодия тонула в вязком молчании. И эта деталь, отличная от общей картины, беспокоила. Что-то было не так. Он постарался вспомнить. Точно. Мелодия, опрокинутая в тишину... Это был верный признак того, что битва минула, что его будоражит воспоминание и отступающее безумие. Он не одурманен и не тонет — он давно на дне и сейчас пытается очнуться. Но зачем? Он мог бы вновь провалиться в сладкое забытьё былого пиршества и отправиться на поиски новых жизней, новых смертей.

Не мог.

Но не знал, почему.

Потом он наконец понял, что в запах крови вмешан какой-то аромат — резкий, раздражающий. Это он не даёт раствориться обратно в безумии. Цветочный? Женщина? Вдруг навалилось огромное чувство вины.

— Кубинаши, я знаю, ты очнулся. Открой глаза. — Почудилось прикосновение: лёгкое, словно тишайший из ветров, приятное, будто его нить взрезала живую плоть и кровь.

Его имя — Кубинаши? Он не хотел открывать глаза, но желал подчиниться прозвучавшему голосу, почувствовать ещё одну мимолётную ласку, несущую столь странное удовольствие.

— Посмотри на меня.

И не в силах ослушаться, он посмотрел. И вспомнил. Всё — про самого себя. Узнал эту женщину. Малодушно захотелось вновь её забыть. Несколько секунд он пытался смириться с невыносимыми, пронзительными воспоминаниями, пока наконец не вспомнил кое-что ещё: как он ими дорожит.

Кубинаши смотрел на Кэдзёро снизу вверх: на её полную красивую грудь, на тёмные локоны её самых роскошных на свете волос, на чувственную линию недовольно поджавшихся губ. Кажется, их сладко целовать? И как же страшно было сейчас посмотреть ей в глаза...

Кино, он звал её Кино. Теплоту взгляда считал порой за смысл жизни. На людях невольно смущался и отводил взгляд всякий раз, когда её грудь колыхалась от резких движений, — и дело было не столько в восхитительной её плоти, сколько в реакции: клан-то давно привык и не обращал внимания, а его бросало в краску и всё тело резко скручивало желанием. Казалось, Кубинаши хотел её вечность и чуть больше. Кино озорно смеялась, она всё о нём знала. И любила так откровенно, отдавалась бесстыдно. Когда по утрам или к ночи Кино приводила себя в порядок, он был удостоен права расчёсывать её длинные прекрасные волосы, и превозносил их, и бережно целовал, начиная с кончиков и заканчивая нежными прикосновениями к коже её головы. В конце концов, все «его нити» — её нити, её волосы, бесценный дар любви и безупречное оружие.

Кубинаши и Кино были связаны, пока жили как люди, и стали ещё ближе, шагнув за чёрту смерти и обернувшись ёкаями. А он боялся посмотреть ей в глаза, топил вину и бессмысленность своего существования в приступах безумия — впрочем, всё более редких в последние пару веков.

— Кубинаши. — Нежный спокойный голос. — Иди ко мне.

Он наконец решился и посмотрел ей в глаза. Карие, сейчас без озорных искорок, одно безраздельное внимание в её взгляде, драгоценная теплота.

Родная его...

Кубинаши потянулся к ней ближе — взлетела и окончательно уткнулась в грудь его голова, похоже, тело лежало где-то отдельно, а он и не сообразил сразу.

Кино засмеялась. Только вдоволь порадовавшись, отпустила его голову обратно на свои колени, взлохматила и снова пригладила волосы на макушке, а Кубинаши немного отдышался и посмотрел по сторонам. Они с Кино были на какой-то лесной поляне, явно не на той, где он в последний раз устроил резню, но, возможно, где-то неподалёку. И как только Кино его каждый раз находила — ведь он сбегал за пределы клановых территорий, бродил бездумно в жажде убийств. Тело его сейчас лежало чуть в стороне, голова же вольготно устроилась на коленях Кино. Та сидела просто на траве, похоже, её сейчас мало интересовало что-то кроме него. Кубинаши опять ощутил укол вины, но твёрдо знал — Кино его любила и не жалела. Никогда. Даже когда заступилась за него перед Риханом. Кино — его приговор «виновен» в вечности, его сожаления о прошлом и величайшая радость бесконечного настоящего.

Когда-то он дорожил девочкой Кино, но любил совсем не её, жил безбашенно и умер также — голову его снесли с плеч. Когда-то его интересовала только смерть-смерть-смерть, которую он приносил в своём ёкайском безумии. Кино выросла. Прожила свою горькую жизнь. Тоже убивала: её волосы отправили в ад какого-то ублюдка, а то и не одного, подарили смерть, обернувшуюся ёкайским существованием, ей самой. Кубинаши ни разу не спросил, что стало последней каплей её отчаяния и рывка к страшной-страшной свободе. Но и в посмертии она не освободилась от него, Кубинаши. Догнала его. Вернула смысл, когда казалось, он никому больше был не нужен, даже себе. Кино, отчаянно влюблённая, молящая о его спасении, поразившая до глубины души. Стыдно вспоминать такое, но он считал, что обязан помнить, ценить всё, что между ними было и стало. Кино, в меру добрая и злая, своенравная, чувственная, на спор, да и без него, перепьёт любого ёкая, за прядью волос, опустившихся на лицо, скроет печаль, а потом откинет назад голову, и взгляд ясный, тяжёлый, а губы кривятся в усмешке, а вот и искренне смеётся уже. Кино, ныне его спутница: идёт с ним шаг в шаг, периодически обгоняя и подтрунивая, в битве же встанет спина к спине и так обнимет после, что всякое безумие отступает, сбегает прочь от резкого аромата лилий, от тёплых нежных рук, возвращающих покой и лёгкость. Кино, которую он полюбил и которая время от времени возвращает его голову на место.

В такие минуты и дни уже Кубинаши отдаётся ей без тени сомнения и стыда.

И они вновь настали.

Кино, хитро улыбаясь, провела пальцами по его рту, мимолётно огладила челюсть и пощекотала под подбородком, словно кота. Кубинаши захотелось к своему телу. Чтобы он смог ответить ей. И не важно, запустить руку ей под кимоно или же отомстить, защекотав до звонкого смеха, валяться с ней после на свежей зелёной траве. Только запах земли, разнотравья, её цветочный, его кровавый, общий запах их разгорячённых тел. Приятные планы.

— Нет, Кубинаши, без рук. — Кино легко разгадала ход его мыслей, впрочем, что тут было не разгадать? Но и он понял её.

Кино встала с травы, по-прежнему держа его голову в руках, и подошла к его телу. Одежда была подозрительно чистой. Сколько же времени он провалялся в беспамятстве? Кино успела найти его, увести с кровавого пира, обработать раны, постирать одежду и высушить, вновь его одеть. И не только. Конечно же. Кубинаши даже не удивился: если приглядеться, его тело поверх одежды было перевязано тонкими верёвками, сплетёнными, — он точно знал, — из всё тех же, самых крепких нитей, её волос. Мимолётно подумалось, что это хорошая демонстрация того, кому на самом деле принадлежало его тело. Не кровавому безумию, а ей, Кино. Искусство владения нитью — убивающей, держащей, возбуждающей — равно принадлежало Кубинаши и Кино. Они делились друг с другом и совершенствовали умения.

Кубинаши знал: совсем скоро он в очередной раз почувствует на себе всю силу её мастерства. Чем ближе его голова находилась к шее, тем полнее он ощущал тело и управлял им, синхронизировались движения и помыслы, разуму возвращалась кристальная ясность. Кубинаши словно становился целым. Медленно, не сразу, но он отреагирует на всё то, что должен сейчас испытывать.

Постепенно физическое состояние дало о себе знать, и в мешанине всё новых реакций, накрывавших волна за волной, Кубинаши вдруг забеспокоился: может, Кино оставит его связанным надолго? Положит голову куда надо, скажет не улетать — и он не посмеет ослушаться. А сама уйдёт вовсе, куда-нибудь к ручью, помыться, раздобыть воду для котла, особых трав, сладких красных ягод, чтобы потом поить с ладони восстанавливающими настоями, давить прямо на сомкнутых — по её просьбе — губах ягодную мякоть, размазывая по уголкам рта, медленно продавливая внутрь. Время, проводимое с Кино, тоже замедлится, и когда спустя часы она развяжет верёвки, окажется, что давно уже стихли последние отголоски безумия, в голове ни мысли о крови. Он вместе с Кино, словно посреди моря на крепкой лодке — и царит штиль.

Или же она никуда и ни за чем не отлучится, останется на поляне, рядом, оголит грудь, коснётся себя, облизнёт указательный палец и дотронется до соска в одном только намёке на дальнейшее, подмигнёт — и начнёт наконец свой долгий танец прикосновений. Кино позволит ему только смотреть, как её ласкающие, массирующие пальцы порхают по белой груди, и та подрагивает, колышется от каждого полного вдоха и выдоха, как невыносимо краснеют и набухают мокрые от слюны, чувствительные соски. Кубинаши попадёт в свой личный ад и будет измотан до предела, если такое случится.

А уже случалось, и не раз. Тогда желание хотя бы взять сосок в рот, услышать отклик на его действие, затмевало всё. Этого было бы достаточно, чтобы кончить... Но Кино предугадывала желания и никогда не жалела его. В последний раз, когда она устроила подобное представление, его обнажённое тело было опутано верёвками, и их чётко выверенное давление сводило с ума, пусть он на краткий срок и забывал о своих ощущениях, засмотревшись, — потом они возвращались с новой силой, сжигая. А стоило ему тогда решить, что больше и секунды не выдержит: ни горячий танец её ловких пальцев и груди, ни эти крепкие, умело сжимающие тело путы, тем более те, что оплетали мошонку и возбуждённый, давно истекающий смазкой член, — как Кино отпустила грудь, быстро встала и подошла совсем близко. Аккуратно подобрав полы своего кимоно, она села ему на ноги, покачивая грудью, и он смог лишь простонать её имя, не в силах словами выразить своё состояние. «Да, мой хороший?», — до сих пор чётко звучало в его ушах, стоило только позволить себе это вспомнить. Потому что дальше Кино склонилась к его бёдрам и провела языком по линии пут. Пытка продолжалась, тело горело огнём. «Пожалуйста-пожалуйста, возьми...», — бессвязно молил он. И Кино взяла: отвлеклась от влажной полоски кожи у самых верёвок, и вобрала головку его члена, плотно сжала губами, сделала пару волнительных движений языком, насадилась ртом глубже и медленно выпустила, напоследок с причмокиванием собирая смешавшуюся слюну и смазку. Кубинаши, кажется, заорал. Его член в который раз дёрнулся, на багровой головке опять выступила смазка, но кончить он не смог. Заметался, задёргался в путах, и его пронзило новыми волнами возбуждения. Кино невозмутимо продолжила, вылизывала его по линии верёвок, и те словно горели. Кино поднялась выше по животу, её грудь объяла член — Кубинаши замер, не в силах теперь даже кричать. Недавнее представление, все желания, связанные с её грудью, промелькнули в его голове в одно мгновение. Кончить ему сейчас не дали бы, он знал, но хотя бы продлить эти мучительно-сладостные, долгожданные ощущения, хотелось до безумия. Кино тоже остановилась, потёрлась сильнее и застонала, опустила руку, сжимая поочерёдно грудь, щипая соски и, конечно, задевая пальцами его член. Кино была безжалостна не только к нему, но и к себе. Ни разу, пока она ласкала перед ним свою грудь и его самого, её руки не спустились ниже, туда, где под кимоно она сама мучительно горела и текла. Это тоже сводило Кубинаши с ума. Но вот Кино двинулась дальше, и чувствительной головки коснулась уже не мягкая, полная, словно обнимающая грудь, но многочисленные слои одежд, сбившихся у её талии, сначала грубо, почти неприятно, но стоило ей ещё приподняться, потереться через кимоно о член, и ему вновь стало безумно хорошо-и-плохо. А Кино добралась до его шеи, где верёвки кончались... Только тогда Кубинаши осознал, что его и выше крепко держат на месте: от головы Кино к его протянулись шёлковые каштановые пряди волос, надёжной лентой обвили лоб, мягко перехватили под подбородком — накрепко прижали к земле. Один лёгкий поцелуй в губы, ещё одно движение выше, и вожделенная грудь оказалась перед его ртом. «Ты можешь», — сказала Кино...

— Кубинаши! Кубинаши, очнись! — Взволнованный голос, звонкие пощёчины, горящая кожа щёк, истома, разлитая по телу.

Кино сидела рядом, он был, конечно, в верёвках, странно ослабленных, но и по-прежнему в одежде. А всё то — в прошлом. Кубинаши не знал, в какой момент перепутал воспоминание с реальностью.

— Мне, конечно, лестно, что ты стонал моё имя и кончил... Только я настоящая — здесь. Сосредоточься.

— Слишком много ощущений, уплыл. — Голос звучал хрипло, будто он долго кричал и давно уже пересохло горло. Кубинаши облизнулся. — Помнишь тот раз, когда ты измотала меня так, что кончив, я потерял сознание на короткий сро...

— Тшш...

— Так похоже. Но тогда ты ещё долго меня терзала, сегодня же, сейчас хватило лишь сладкого фантома и верёвок. Чёрт, Кино, — Кубинаши подавил горький смешок.

Указательный и средний пальцы легли на губы.

— Я помню каждый раз. Даже этот, в отличие от тебя. И... было не слишком, ну а тогда — нужно. Только похоже, в последние недели безумие терзало тебя сильнее и довести до предела оказалось легче. Я опоздала, Кубинаши? Если однажды ты отключишься не на моих руках и уснёшь не на моей груди... Что тогда? Ёкаи тоже смертны, Кубинаши. Земли полны людей, оммёдзи, ёкаев, что с радостью уничтожат тебя. Впрочем, нет, не смогут. Не позволю, — голос Кино стал глубже и задумчивее. — Но если ты разрешишь себе уйти в безумие... Ты всегда ждёшь меня, ты знаешь это? Стоишь посреди кровавого моря и ждёшь, почти отключившийся, шатающийся, не сознающий происходящего и не помнящий ни черта. Или ещё бьёшься с кем-то, если я нахожу тебя раньше. Ты послушен моему голосу и моим рукам, не нападаешь, словно зверь, чуящий родного. Кубинаши, я забираю тебя у безумия и сама довожу до предела, и потом ты спокоен и здоров, вновь набираешь силы. Но если ты шагнёшь за черту кровавого дурмана, что тогда?

Вряд ли Кино ждала ответа. В её взгляде мешались тепло и упрямая готовность к дальнейшему, будь то следующие минуты или столетия, — так казалось. Она достала откуда-то флягу и, приподняв его голову, поддерживая, напоила. Кубинаши пил жадно, на языке горчили какие-то травы, в голове отпечатались её последние слова, он обдумывал их. Эти слова не были его приговором. Только любовью, только шансом жить дальше.

Кино повела ладонью — и давно ослабленные верёвки легко стекли с его тела, послушно улеглись рядом с её рукой. Но внутри... он давно был пронзён насквозь её нитями, отравлен её цветочным ароматом, очарован шёлком её волос и блеском глаз. Связан он или нет, потерял память или помнит даже больше, чем хотел бы, — не столь важно, пока у него есть шанс очнуться. И быть рядом с Кино. И лететь вместе с ней: в параде Хякки Яко господина и только вместе с ней, на одном ложе, на свежих смятых простынях, в сладких летних травах.

— Кино, ты не узнаешь, что если... — Он взял её за руку и прижал ладонь к своей щеке. — Я с тобой, буду возвращаться к тебе вновь и вновь, вечностью клянусь.

И она улыбнулась, и поцеловала. И всё прочее стало совсем неважно.


End file.
